BLUR
by nina24
Summary: rating is just a precaution...maybe somewhere ill throw in a lil profanity only MAYBE!...short summary: scott brothers lives have been switched...no more give aways....PS no supernatural stuff or anything; i wont be updating for a bit cuz newyears n stuff
1. Default Chapter

BLUR Default chapter. Everything was a blur. Suddenly the room began to shake, the tile that lied beneath her was quivering as tears stung her eyes. A lump formed in her throat and she swallowed hard. She blinked a few times in an effort to fight the tears that now welled up in her eyes; her cheeks were stinging where the tears had streaked down her face. She felt a cramp stabbing at her side. Then, the pain and sorrow she felt was overwhelmed with anger. Rage surged through her body like bolts of electricity as she remembered what had happened that night.  
  
Had he really done that to her, she thought bitterly. Could someone who she loved with every fiber of her being have betrayed her like this? All kinds of questions raced through her mind as she relived the beginning of her life, as she knew it.. 


	2. Life

LIFE Chapter 1  
  
It was like any other day, everything was normal. ' Another day in heaven', she thought as she pushed open the doors of Tree Hill High and tucked a loose strand of her light brown hair behind her ear. It was 6:55 in the morning and the halls were nearly empty. She was on her way to her locker and then to the tutoring center. She dragged her feet up the stairs and grunted; it was early and she was tired and there were way too many stairs to climb. There was no one around, just a group of pathetic losers who were laughing at some guy who was burping the alphabet off to the side. Haley giggled at how easily entertained this group that she referred to as the "Jocks" was. She sloppily turned the lock in her hands, trying to remember the combination. "Dammit!" she grunted, frustrated, through her teeth. Haley felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned smiling and knowing whose hand it was. There stood a tall boy with dark brown hair, light skin and the most dazzling blue eyes she had ever seen. "Having some trouble Ms. James?" he asked flashing her his infamous smirk. "Good morning to you too Nathan Scott." She said mirroring his smirk. "HELP!" she shrieked, gesturing to the lock she held. Nathan laughed and moved her aside, used to this morning routine they had. In a second, he opened the locker, handed her a math book, an English book and took her history book from her, slipping it into place. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded her head in approval. They walked off in the direction of the tutoring center; Nathan would read and wait for Haley to finish her tutoring session with whoever it was she tutored. Unnoticed, on the other side of the hall stood a well-built, blonde boy with twinkling blue eyes staring behind Haley and Nathan, deep in thought. A voice calling his name brought him back to reality. " Lucas, Lucas." Lucas Scott turned to face his best friend, Tim. " You got to get over that chick, man!" Tim said, laughing, " You can do better!" Lucas opened his mouth in protest but decided not to. Tim was his best friend ever since he could remember, but he would not understand. Lucas Scott had the biggest crush on Haley James for forever. Everything about her amazed him: how she talked, her smile, how smart she was, how she careless she was of what anyone else thought of her. She was so beautiful, he thought. She had the most gorgeous brown hair. Her dark eyes, deep as the sea. Her light features, her small hands. That dark blue denim jacket she always wore. He wondered what it would be like to walk through her mind, to know her secrets, to touch her, to-Lucas' thoughts were interrupted by Tim's snapping fingers in his face. " Earth to Lucas, where are you?" Tim laughed at his friend. Lucas smirked and looked in the direction Haley and Nathan had gone. " You think they're going out ?" Lucas asked trying to be cool, failing miserably. " I heard they are just good friends," Tim said cautiously, seriously, as if trying not to break his friend's heart. " Oh, that is really convincing," Lucas said, sarcastically. Tim mumbled something Lucas could not make out and was gone. Lucas just followed, without question. 


	3. The Friends Within

THE FRIENDS WITHIN Chapter 2(3 or whatever) A/N: Hey! This is my first fanfic ever, I hope u guys like it. Plzz R/R its way helpful, I am open to any suggestions and comments, and umm well that's about it. enjoy and REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: all the characters belong to the show One Tree Hill, and obviously not to me! ~Forgot about this the first 2 times~  
  
"Guys just watch basketball and eat! You need a life!" Haley rambled. It was lunch period and the topic of discussion today was "How come all girls like to do is buy shoes?" Nathan was watching Haley's lips move, he could hear her voice but was not listening to it. 'She's so beautiful' he thought. Haley and Nathan have been best friends since forever and just recently had Nathan started to notice just how much he really cared for Haley. "Are you listening to me?" Haley asked. Caught off-guard, Nathan replied "uhhh.yeah, yeah, of course" "Then what did I say?" "Ummm.guys watch too much TV.?" "OK, what's been going on with you lately, Nathan? You have been in like a haze all week. Is everything alright?" she asked with a concerned look. Nathan could almost feel the butterflies in his stomach. The sincerity and kindness in her voice melted his heart. 'Another thing to add to my "Things to love about Haley list"' he thought. "Yes, yes. Everything is fine. Don't worry," he said quickly, trying not to worry her for nothing. Suddenly the bell sounded and Haley started getting up while humming the Brady Bunch theme, Nathan did the same. 'She is so cute' he thought and then quickly scratched the thought from his mind; 'She's your best friend Scott!' he thought. They said their goodbyes and went to 5th period.  
  
Peyton sat down at her desk, ignoring her teacher's babbling about her always being late to class. She took out her sketchpad, her pencil and started doodling. She stopped shortly, hearing the classroom door open and close. Peyton heard a male voice apologizing to the teacher but tuned out; she had better things to do. Then someone cam and sat in the desk next to her. She could care less, but she felt his gaze and turned to his great blues. He had been watching her drawing; he looked almost awestruck when she turned to him. "Can I help you with something?" Peyton asked, trying to sound annoyed and sarcastic. Unwounded by this mocking comment, he ventured on, "Uh, you draw very good. Have you ever thought of showing anyone your work? You could make some big bucks!" he said, trying to be funny and serious at the same time. Peyton could not bare it. She had to smile a genuine smile at this. A guy who she has been staring at over the edge of her sketchpad all year is suddenly making small talk with her.  
  
Its not as if they were complete strangers. Lucas and Peyton are of the same "social circle". They have had a few head nods in the middle of a game, a smirk across the hall here and there. Moreover, with Brooke Davis being Peyton's best friend and practically Lucas' stalker, they were destined to have said a couple of words to each other. The truth was that Peyton never let it on, but was secretly "in love" with Lucas Scott. He was such a great person; every girl's "knight in shining armor". Besides, he was so cute; his unruly blonde hair and his electric blue eyes were irresistible to any girl. Peyton of course could not let anyone know this. That is just the way she is- the cheerleader, wannabee slut. She likes Lucas for reasons that had nothing to do with sex, or money; reasons that were not accepted by her group of friends most commonly referred to as the "Populars". The Populars consisted of a few groups; the Cheerleaders, the Jocks and that's just about it. Of course Lucas was part of the Jocks (being on the basketball team) but he was different from the rest, she could just tell, she didn't even know him that well. Peyton wanted to be nice and friendly, the way she used to be, but she couldn't let that side of herself out; she was almost afraid to get too close to anyone. "Look I really don't care what you, or anyone else thinks of my drawings nor is it any of your business," she replied with absolutely no expression on her face. She had gotten good at the whole guise routine she did. Lucas just smirked and turned his attention to the teacher. He knew there was a nice friendly Peyton in there somewhere hiding. He was trying to be her friend, trying to bring the real Peyton within.  
  
Hey! That is it, I really don't know if this is any good or not I'm just writing like crazy..PlZzZz be kind and hit that cute lil button that says SUBMIT REVIEW!!! I luv ya guys!! If u have any suggestions then just tell me I'm looking for ideas.. 


	4. Drama

A/N: hey I only got 1 review so far, and I'm looking for more!!! And Lora you r right.I should have done that to make it seem more like the show, but well I guess I'll stick with this since I already have it planned out, thanks for the suggestion and thanks for reading and REVIEWING ~hint hint~ here it is...  
  
DRAMA Chapter 4  
  
Haley James' life contained so much drama! Between all the stuff going on at home and school, she has had no time to herself. Haley was one of seven children, in one house. She couldn't stand it anymore! Everyone was always in her room, her siblings were always fighting and she had to study for a science test that was tomorrow. Haley counted to ten silently and took a deep breath. She let out a frustrated sigh, got up abruptly, and gathered her things. She made her way down the stairs and slammed the door behind her.  
  
A few minutes later, she was walking into Karen's Café. The bells jingled above the door and Karen looked up from the register.  
  
" Haley, you don't have a shift today, do you?" Karen asked smiling.  
  
" Uh, actually I just had to get out of the house. I have a major test tomorrow and I have to study, which has always been impossible at my own house. So, I thought I could come down here." Haley replied smiling at her mom-away- from-home. Karen had always cared for Haley the same way she cared for Nathan. Karen knew Haley had problems at home and was always as helpful as she could be. Karen got a concerned look on her face, " You want to talk about it? Is everything alright?" she asked.  
  
Haley gave her a warm smile and sat down at a table, " Everything is fine, I just needed to get some studying done."  
  
" OK, but I'm here Haley if you need anything." Karen added before getting behind the register to help a costumer. Haley opened to Chapter 9 and started to highlight like a madwoman. After a few hours, the text in front of her became blurry and her head was too heavy to hold up. Before long, she had slipped into sweet slumber.  
  
The bells above the door jingled and Nathan walked in. he was wearing gray sweatpants and a white shirt, a basketball in his hands. Nathan had just come from the park. Nathan went there often, to clear his mind, or just to shoot some hoops. It was his sanctuary in a sense. He could be himself there; he could relax and lay back. The only other place Nathan could be himself was with Haley, whose head was down on a textbook, sleeping. " Hey, mom" he gave her a head nod. Karen smiled and nodded towards Haley.  
  
" She seems to be having a bad day," referring to Haley, "talk to her, she wont tell me anything." Karen went into the back of the Café, as if to give them privacy.  
  
Nathan turned a chair over and sat down across from Haley. For a while all he did, was stare at her sleeping. Her hand half covered her face and her cheek was turning red from the warmth of her own hand. Nathan moved a strand of loose hair from her face and she moaned, sleepily. She moved her head slightly, to adjust again. Nathan had a startled look on his face as if he had been caught red-handed. Luckily she only went back to sleep.  
  
" Haley, Haley." Nathan said in a soft whisper. He gently touched her cheek, as if she would break if he were not careful enough. He sat back and looked at her. 'My own little glass doll' he thought and smiled. Attempting t to wake her again, he ran his hand through her hair a few times " Haley, Haley, wake up," he whispered into her ear gently.  
  
" Hmmmmm?" she said still half asleep. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up from the book her head rested on. She saw Nathan and smiled, "Hey," she said smiling and rubbing her eyes, " how long was I sleeping?" she asked.  
  
" I don't know. When I got here just now, you were asleep," Nathan said with a slight smile.  
  
" Oh my God! What time is it?!" she asked suddenly worried .  
  
Nathan brought his left hand up and looked at his watch, "Uhhh.its 7:30 (PM)." Haley breathed a sigh of relief and got up.  
  
" Where are you going?" he asked not wanting her to go. His expression was almost a pleading one, 'Awwwww,' thought Haley.  
  
" I have to go to the tutoring center. I am supposed to be getting a new student today. I have to go," she said apologetically and gave him a warm smile.  
  
" Oh, OK. I guess I'll catch you later then," he said with a half smirk.  
  
"Yeah see ya," she gave him a hand wave and walked out of the Café.  
  
A few minutes later, she was walking through the doors of the tutoring center. She sighed, put her stuff down on the desk and sat down. Someone walked up to her and she looked up from her work.  
  
" Hey, uh, I think you're my new tutor," a deep male voice said. She looked up again and saw the blonde boy. She couldn't believe her eyes, Lucas Scott. She panicked and couldn't think of anything to say. She almost froze. 'Oh my God! Nathan is not going to like this! What do I do, what do I do?!?!?!" she thought, her eyes widening. Lucas and Nathan were half- brothers. The difference was that Dan abandoned Karen and Nathan and chose to live with Lucas and marry Lucas' mother, Deb. As anyone may imagine, they weren't on the best of terms. They had never actually done anything to each other. They just never talked, never did anything brotherly together. Dan had a big hand in that part but even so, they had always been awkward towards each other. Nathan was Haley's best friend and a great guy; as far as she could tell, Lucas was not a bad guy either. Lucas was part of the Populars, but wasn't the wild and crazy type. Another thing that separated the two brothers- the difference in the type of company one another kept. However, Haley knew Nathan could never forget the whole abandonment issue he had. Plus, the whole secret crush thing she had for Lucas since forever didn't help the situation much either.  
  
" Uhhhh.uhhhh," she sought the words in her mind, " are you sure?" was all she could muster up. 'Stupid Haley, stupid' she thought, internally kicking herself for saying something that dumb.  
  
Lucas smiled at the nervous expression she had. He was dangerously close to giddy when he found out that Haley James was going to be his tutor. "Haley James," he read off a paper in his hand, "yup, I'm sure," he said with a smirk. " So," he said coolly, "what's on the lesson plan today?"  
  
" Uhhh...hehe.ummm." Haley said nervously. 'Ugh! Why me? Why me,' she thought as Lucas sat down across from her and folded his hands across his chest, " Why is there so much drama in my life?!' Lucas was happy and Haley, well, Haley was confused.  
  
THE END.FOR NOW!  
  
Hit that cute lil' button that says SUBMITE REVIEW! Is it really that hard?!?!?!? 


	5. No Escape

A/N hey! Thanks for the great reviews! I'm building the story and it may take a little while for this but well bear with me here!  
  
NO ESCAPE Chapter 5  
  
" Ummmmm" Haley had totally lost it. She couldn't come up with one intelligent thing to say! " Ummmmmmm." " Is everything alright?" Lucas asked, the smile fading off his face. Oh my God! She hates me. She hates me so much she doesn't even want to freaking tutor me! Noticing the weird expression Lucas had on his face that almost translated into, could it be, rejection, Haley tried to explain. " Look," she finally said shaking her head in disapproval, "I can't tutor you. Nathan is my best friend, and I.I.it'll just be too weird." Haley finished trying to stay as calm as possible. Lucas frowned, " What? Why not? What did I ever do to Nathan?" he asked disappointed. " No, it's not that. It's just that you know the whole situation with Nathan and you isn't exactly ideal. Me tutoring you will just make it more complicated." " Look, I'm not saying that me and Nathan are best buddies but we have always been civil towards each other and.and," seeing the unconvinced look on Haley's face and running out of ideas, "why don't you just ask him? Just ask him and if he says no then we wont do this." Lucas sighed and hoped Nathan didn't hate him enough to forbid Haley to tutor him. Haley sighed, " I'll find you another tutor. I promise, I wont leave you hanging. But this whole thing with Nathan probably won't work out. OK, so I'll make an appointment with your new tutor for tomorrow." " No, I came to you because you're the best. I need you Haley, if I don't pass my next test with at least a 'B', I'll get kicked off the team. Please just ask him. Please?" Lucas gave her the best puppy eyes he could come up with, and with the changed expression on Haley's face he assumed it had done the trick. " OK, I'll ask him. But if he says no, then you're getting another tutor." Haley said a little excited that she was giving the crush of her life a chance. She just hoped that Nathan approved of this, and that she had the courage to ask him.  
  
Lucas smiled wide and Haley got up, " I'm asking him and if he says yes then I'll see you tomorrow, if not then no." she said trying to give him a stern face.  
  
" Yes ma'am".  
  
After Lucas left, Haley stayed at the center for a bit and then left to meet Nathan at the Café.  
  
~*~Karen's Café~*~  
  
Nathan looked up as the bells above the door jingled. Seeing Haley he got up and waved her to the table. " Hey!" he said smiling. " Hey" Haley sat down. It took a while but Haley mustered up the courage to ask Nathan about the tutoring thing. She had always felt sympathetic for Nathan and knew that Lucas was a soft subject with him. "Nathan I have to ask you something, "she said finally. " Shoot" "OK don't say anything until I'm done with what I have to say. You know how I told you that I was getting a new student at the center today. Well, that student turned out to be.Lucas.Lucas Scott. At first I told him no way, but he insisted that I at least ask you. You know me Nathan, I can't say no to anyone. So, well, here I am. If you say no, then I'll tell him no. But think about it Nathan. Its not as if he has ever done anything to you..please just think about it? Its just tutoring, I mean its not like we're going out or anything," she added with a laugh. She knew that there was no way in hell that her and Lucas Scott would end up dating. 'It was outrageous, right?' Haley thought, 'Shut up James, of course it was outrageous, shut up!' she thought silently. Nathan couldn't believe his ears. He mentally noted the pro's and con's of the situation. He decided to go along with this. He couldn't hold on to Haley forever. 'But what if Haley and him do start dating or something. No. That was crazy. Haley- sweet little innocent Haley James and Lucas Scott.' It sickened him just thinking about it. 'She's your best friend, but you can't control her, she has her own opinion and you should be happy that she's even asking you. She could have just gone along with it and you would never have even found out.' " Yeah, sure." He said reluctantly. Haley smiled wide, " Thank you for not freaking out on me, Nate," she really was thankful that he didn't freak out. He had all the right to freak out, after all, Lucas was kind of intimidating to Nathan. " Hey, no problem," he said, giving her a weak smile.  
  
~*~ A few weeks later~*~  
  
Everything had been going fine. Except that Haley and Nathan hadn't seen each other for a while. Haley has been tutoring Lucas for about 2 weeks and he had his first test today (since Haley had been tutoring him). 'Oh my God, if this man doesn't pass this test I'm quitting tutoring! I swear I'm quitting. I've spent 3 hours with him everyday for 2 weeks and if he doesn't pass this one that's it, I'm quitting!!' she thought as she paced back and forth through the hall in front of the class room. She heard the door open and she turned with her fingers crossed and a hopeful look on her face. He gave her a disappointing look. She threw her hands to her sides and walked up to him. She put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him side- ways. " Well, how did you do?" she asked giving him a small smile. " Well.." He said, frowning. " Well you see." he held up his test paper and she grabbed it. She read over it a smile forming on her face and his smile widening by the second. "Oh my God!" she shrieked. "Oh my God!!! Lucas an 'A+'!!!!! Oh my God, that's great!!!" she yelled and reached to put her arms around his neck. He couldn't believe it her very touch sent tingles down his spine. He was so happy, oh and the whole 'A+' and not getting kicked off the team was good too. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Haley's waist. Suddenly Haley's feet were no longer on the ground. She was flying, or well, Lucas had picked off the ground and was spinning her round and round and laughing like a madman. All of the sudden there was no one else except Lucas and Haley. Nothing around them, no one looking at them with weird expressions. It was like a dream, all around them. Lucas slowly let Haley down, still in his arms. Their eyes met and locked. They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity too long. ' Turn away Haley, turn away' she said to herself, 'don't do this, remember Nathan, your best friend.' But it was too late. It was done. Their eyes had met and it seemed as if they could just look into each other's eyes forever. Haley could drown in Lucas' pools of blue. Lucas could see a hundred fathoms in Haley's dark eyes. They were in deep, too deep for either of them to swim back. There was no big red flashing 'Exit' sign. There was no escape.  
  
~*~ I'm evil, I know, but this is the end for now so tune in next time! U KNOWS WUT I WANT C'MON. ~REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW~*~ 


	6. Courage

A/N: I think I actually like the way this is going! Here it is!!!  
  
COURAGE Chapter 6 * * * * * * * * Coach Durham had talked to Nathan earlier. It was about him joining the team. Nathan avoided it and said he'd think about it, which really meant no. Nathan was a great ball player but he didn't want to join the team and become one of the "Jocks". Nathan was on his way to sneak up on Haley, who seemed to be worried about something or another the way she was pacing. He put a smile on his face as he got closer to her. Suddenly he saw Lucas come out of a classroom. A second later him and Haley were in each other's arms, laughing and spinning in the air. Nathan's jaw dropped at the sight before him. 'What the hell is going on?!' he thought to himself. His heart stopped and shattered. The thought of Haley with him broke his heart into a million pieces. 'NO!,' he thought, 'how could she do this to me, she is my best friend! She knows how I feel about my " brother"! Sweet, innocent, beautiful Haley. My Haley.' Nathan was angry. Angry at the fact that Haley had done that to him. Angry that Lucas was with Haley, all the fucking time! Angry that Lucas was with his father. Angry that Lucas was the one who lived a pleasured life at his expense. Angry that he let Lucas do this to him. 'Everything, he took everything from me!' Nathan felt fury, depression and regret that he kept the way he felt from Haley, all at the same time. He turned abruptly on his heal and made his exit. He had decided already that he would never talk to Haley. Then he figured that was impossible, so he thought about it and decided that he won't talk to her if he had the courage to go along with it once he saw her. He also decided that he would get back at Lucas for doing this to him, he will. * * * * * * * * * * Still in his arms, Haley was looking straight into Lucas' eyes. He leaned his head in a little closer to her. His lips brushed hers softly, it felt as if a feather had touched her lips ever so gently. It was as if he was waiting fro her to protest and when he saw none he leaned in closer. The kiss was simple and sweet and short. Haley drew back quickly, suddenly realizing what was going on. She let go of him and squirmed out of his grasp. His face fell and suddenly he felt a wave of shame and rejection engulf his mind and body. " What's the matter?" he asked her with a disappointed and hurt tone. " Lucas, look tutoring you is one thing, but..," " But.?" " But, this.us. it won't work out," she said looking down and closing her eyes fro a second as if to take in the words that had just left her mouth. " What? Why? Is this about Nathan again?" " No, well, yes. But, look Nathan is my best friend and I know how he feels about you and me. Just the fact that I'm tutoring you upsets him. He won't say it, but I know him and I know that he won't like this." " Haley," he says in almost a whisper. He walked up to her and held her hand gently in his own. With a pleading look, " Haley, give me a chance, give us a chance. Nathan is your best friend but he doesn't control you. Think about this. I'm willing to risk anything that I can for this, for us. I want to be with you, Haley. I promise I'll try to talk to Nathan. Not about this, but I'll try to talk to him, to get to know him. C'mon if he's my friend there is no way that he can reject me," Lucas finished off with a smirk that translated into something like 'You know how cute and charming I am, how can someone resist me'. He was just trying to lighten the mood, of course. " Heh, fine!!!" she sighed and turned around, but Lucas pulled her back towards him. " Ms. Haley James, do you know.that you are very beautiful?" Lucas says bringing her hand up to his face and kissing it lightly. Surprised at the way Lucas was acting she smiled and blushed. " Mr. Lucas Scott, do you know that.I'm leaving now," she says and quickly turns and before he can catch her she ran down the hall, yelling a " Catch ya' later!" Lucas couldn't believe it. He kissed her! She will be his. He's going to care for her so much that even if Nathan forbade her from ever seeing him again, she wouldn't be able to stay away from him. He did a small victory dance across the hall and was off to basketball practice. * * * * * * * * * * * As he walked into the gym he saw Nathan talking to Whitey. He smirked at him and gave him a head nod. Nathan just looked away and continued talking to the coach. ' Its OK. You're doing this for Haley. Remember this is for Haley.' He thought silently and began practice. Later Lucas found out that Nathan had joined the basketball team. After seeing him play, Lucas had figured Whitey had offered him a place on the team. He was good, really good. Lucas didn't feel threatened, but he knew that his father would never let him go about it. Not only was Nathan now "competition" (even though they were on the same team), but Dan Scott felt that Lucas was superior to Nathan only because Dan chose one over the other. Lucas didn't respect his father much. But his father was the only one who intimidated him to no end. If he didn't do what daddy dearest said, he would never be able to live it down. All throughout practice and even in the locker room, Lucas tried to talk to Nathan, like he had promised Haley. Nathan just avoided him, or pretended he couldn't hear him. Still Lucas decided he would try to talk to him later. Lucas and Nathan had Chem. class together. The only reason Lucas was willing to talk to Nathan even after he ignored him was Haley. He had promised Haley and so he felt a sort of obligation to come through. Lucas was determined to become friends with Nathan and it seemed that Nathan was determined to do the exact opposite. Lucas was strong and he knew that he would get Haley with or without Nathan's approval. He just hoped he had the courage to ask her the question. The one question that Lucas dreaded. The question that Lucas could never ask any girl it was just assumed after a while. The question that Lucas had to ask because he didn't want to wait a while with Haley. He didn't want Haley or anyone else to just assume the obvious. He wanted it to be official. He wanted to ask Haley to be his girlfriend. He just hoped he had the courage.  
  
The end for now!! I know this chapter was a little well almost useless but I wanted to put it there to explain a few things and so there it is! Have fun and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Confusion

A/N thanks for the reviews.I'm trying to make it eventful I promise, but that's the kind of writer I am, it takes me a bit of time to build my focus and climax n stuff.its coming HOLD ON!!  
  
CONFUSION Chapter 7 Nathan walked into Karen's Café. " Hey mom," he said to Karen. He tried to seem as normal as possible but the frown on his face gave him away.  
  
" What's wrong?" Karen asked with a knowing look.  
  
" Nothing, mom, everything is fine," he said with a weak smile. The best smile he could come up with after seeing Haley with Lucas.  
  
" OK, fine, don't tell me. I'll ask Haley after you talk to her about it." She said with a smirk.  
  
" No, she doesn't know. She should but she doesn't so just drop the subject OK?"  
  
" Nathan, Haley doesn't know but she should? Why don't you enlighten Haley?" she seemed worried. Nathan told Haley everything.  
  
" Look mom. I'm only telling you this so you won't go investigating with Haley. Haley has been tutoring Lucas. It's been a few weeks and I haven't seen her much. When I went to go see her, I saw her with Lucas and, well, I don't know I guess I got a little jealous," he lied to his mother. The look on her face was screaming ' I know your hiding something!' so he gave up and told her everything.  
  
" Aww, Nathan you didn't tell me you liked Haley" she said smiling. Seeing her son's stern face, she stopped and went to go sit by him. "Look, Haley is your best friend. I admit that she knows how you feel about Lucas and she should have been careful. But, you don't control how you feel about someone. If you liked a girl, for whatever reason and Haley told you that she doesn't like her and for you to stop seeing her, would you willingly do it? Or, appreciate the fact that she is telling you who to go out with, even though she is your best friend. Look, how about this, you let her talk to you about it and follow your heart. If your heart says to tell Haley how you feel then go ahead and if your heart says that Haley is making the right decision for herself then tell her. Support her and be there for her. You are still her best friend." Karen finished and rubbed her son's back. Soon she got up and left him to think things over in privacy. Nathan was confused and now that he talked to his mother it was even more so. He liked Haley a lot. He would do anything for her happiness. But could he really let her be happy with another guy. Not just any other guy, but the guy who his father chose over Nathan. Nathan covered his face with his hands. He couldn't go on like this, but he had to wait, he had to wait until Haley came to him. 'Shit! I just had to talk to mom!' he thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Lucas stayed behind to talk to Coach Durham about something. While he was walking out of the gym on his way to his car, he heard a squeaky voice calling his name from behind. He turned to see Brooke and Peyton heading his way. Peyton gave him a weak smirk and Brooke had a provocative smile on her face.  
  
" Hey handsome" Brooke said lightly touching his cheek with her finger. Lucas just smiled and gently brushed her finger off his cheek.  
  
" Uh, Hey, Brooke, Peyton."  
  
" OK, I'm just going to skip right to the point. There is a party tonight, at Tim's."  
  
" Yeah, I know," said Lucas still trying to understand what Brooke was getting at.  
  
" Well, I was wondering if you would like to escort 2 lovely ladies to the party," Brooke replied, referring to Peyton and herself.  
  
" That's a very generous offer ladies but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. My apologies, I have a tutoring session tonight." Also known as the celebration Lucas had decided to surprise Haley with, as a " thank you" for helping him.  
  
" Oh, c'mon! Are you telling me you would rather be with that tutor girl than ME?" Brooke says feigning hurt. Brooke was oblivious to anything that didn't have to do with sex, but Peyton could see it. Peyton could see the glee in Lucas' eyes. He liked her. He really liked this girl, Haley. Lucas didn't tell anyone who she was, but Peyton saw them two once or twice at the docks. At first, she denied it. She denied that Lucas was falling for another girl. But now it was right in front of her, Lucas Scott had fallen for Haley James, fallen hard. Lucas' voice brought her back from her thoughts.  
  
" To be quite frank Brooke," he came closer to her and whispered in her ear, " I'd choose her over anyone, even you." He looked over at me, smiled and turned around back to his car, leaving an astonished Brooke and nearly heart-broken Peyton. It hurt Peyton to see that her crush was with someone else, but in a sense she accepted it. Its not like this whole thing she had with Lucas would amount to anything.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lucas walked into his house and threw his things to the floor. Dan walked up to him and just stared. It looked as if he wanted Lucas to tell him something. " Well?" Dan asked irritated.  
  
" Uhhh...hi dad" Lucas said with a confused look.  
  
" Lucas, he is on your team now? This is Whitey's doing isn't it?!" Dan almost shouted now waiting for his son's response.  
  
" Dad, dad, chill. Who are you talking about?" he asked coolly, knowing where this was going.  
  
" Nathan, Lucas, Nathan. He's on the team now, isn't he?! You have to watch out for that kid Luke! Do anything you can to ruin his game, anything and everything. He's trouble, you have to treat him like,-" Dan was cut off by his son.  
  
" Like competition?" Lucas finished his father's sentence. " Why don't you just get over it?! You were good, I know and I know I won't be as good as you were. Never, I won't ever be as good as you! That's because I won't trample anyone and anything that comes in my way! I won't be as good as you, dad, because I'm not you, I'm not like you!" Lucas yelled angrily. "Dad, he's your son too. You chose to run from the consequences of your actions. You abandoned your own son! Don't expect me to do everything you have. I am not like you, and I never want to be!" Lucas knew what he had just said was irrelevant, but he had to get this out. That was the way he felt towards his father. He took his keys off the table and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Dan just stared at the door taking in what his son had said to him.  
  
" God, I really need to see Haley," Lucas said aloud to himself while in his car. He backed out of his drive way and left for Karen's Café, he was going to pick Haley up from there, another surprise.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Haley walked into Karen's Café to see Nathan with his hands over his face. She went over to him and tapped on his shoulder. " Having a bad day Mr. Scott?" she said giving him a playful pout. Nathan looked up at her. He didn't smile. He didn't yell. He just looked at her. " What is it? Is there like something on my face or something?" Haley said with a slight laugh. That's it, Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to explode but decided to do this quietly.  
  
" I saw you today with Lucas..." he said as if he had caught her red-handed and she should be ashamed.  
  
Not knowing what exactly to say to that, " Ummm, OK.?"  
  
" Haley, I saw you two, I saw you kiss each other. What's going on, Haley? Have you been lying to me?" Nathan asked surprised at how calmly he was going about this. Haley turned pale. She had been preparing herself to tell Nathan about this all day. She thought she was ready but when it came down to it, she was chicken. Haley sat down beside Nathan and put a hand on top of his. She was silent for a while, contemplating how to say this.  
  
" Nathan.I haven't been lying to you. Actually all this happened today. I was just tutoring him, and he got an 'A' and he was happy and I was happy and I hugged him and before I knew it he kissed me and I didn't even know it before but now I really think I like him, Nate. You don't know him like I do, he really opens up to me, and Nathan if you don't want me to go on with this then I wont. But I really like him and he likes me and.and" Haley rambled. She decided that if she was going to tell Nathan then it would be all at once, without torturing herself, or she wouldn't tell him at all. After seeing Nathan's expression, she regretted not just going with the latter.  
  
Nathan thought about what Haley just told him. Then he remembered what his mom had told him. His heart was screaming ' Tell her! Tell her!' But he couldn't. What if she rejected him. He always thought that there could be something between him and Haley but was never sure. ' Guess you know now' he thought to himself. He couldn't just hand Haley to any old guy. ' If Haley likes him so much, there must be something about him' he thought.  
  
The bells above the door jingled and both Haley and Nathan looked up at the door. It was Lucas.  
  
Lucas smiled at the sight of Haley. He casually strolled over to the table that Nathan and Haley were sitting at. " Hey Haley," he said smiling " Nathan," he gave Nathan one of those head-jerk-nod-things that guys do all the time. To Haley's and Lucas' surprise Nathan was smirking at Lucas.  
  
" Hey, Lucas" returning the nod-thing. 'Good, they're talking, good' thought Haley.  
  
To Lucas, Haley says " What are you doing here, I thought we were meeting at the docks."  
  
" I don't know, I thought I'd pick you up and we would go there together," replied Lucas.  
  
" Oh, you guys have a tutoring session today?" asked Nathan again more calmly then he thought he would say that. Haley looked at Nathan with a face that translated into something like " Its only happening if you approve.please???" Nathan realized Haley really liked this guy and nodded his head slightly as if in approval. Haley smiled.  
  
Lucas didn't say anything but saw the action between Haley and Nathan. He smiled, happy that he had been approved of, not that it mattered.  
  
After a bit Lucas and Haley had left and Nathan decided to go to a movie.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nathan walked up to the ticket booth and said "One for 'Paycheck'" through the little hole there and handed the employee the money. It was embarrassing, going to the movies, alone, on a Friday night. Haley was usually with him but not tonight. He figured Haley really liked Lucas to ask for Nathan's "approval". He walked into the theatre and into yet another line, for some popcorn and a soda. The line was huge and consisted mostly of couples holding hands and swapping spit. The thought of couples brought Haley and Lucas to mind, ' Ewwwwwww' he thought about Haley and Lucas kissing 'Yuck!' he thought. He felt a nudge on his back and turned around. He thought he would never see the day that Peyton Sawyer was alone, at the movies, on a Friday night.  
  
" Oh, I'm so sorry. It's this guy in the back somewhere that keeps pushing and its kind of like the domino effect in this line and..." she caught herself rambling to a complete stranger and looked up. Nathan Scott, Lucas' half-brother and newest edition to the Ravens basketball team stood before her.  
  
" I'm sorry," she said quietly.  
  
" Uh, its OK Peyton," Nathan said and she looked up surprised.  
  
" You, uh...." she didn't think that he knew who she was.  
  
" Yeah, I've seen you around. I know who you are, kind of," said Nathan with a laugh. Something fell out of Peyton's hands. Being the gentleman he was, Nathan bent down to pick it up. It was a movie ticket, to 'Paycheck'. Nathan was surprised, it wasn't some boring chick-flick.  
  
" Whoa! I thought cheerleaders only watched movies like ' Legally Blonde' and 'Titanic'" Nathan said teasingly.  
  
Peyton gave him a look." Shut up!" she said but with a laugh.  
  
They got their junk-food and wet into the theatre, they watched the movie together. They had fun and Peyton even asked Nathan if he wanted to check out Tim's party after the movie. They both went to the party, together, almost like a couple. They liked each other and well they had fun together. This left Nathan even more confused than before. He liked Haley a lot, but now it seemed like it's not the end of the world. After spending time with Peyton, Nathan realized there are definitely other fish in the sea. But he liked Haley, but he could get someone else, but that wouldn't be Haley. Nathan decided to leave this situation as is, until tomorrow. Right now he didn't want to get more confused he wanted to have fun. Fun with Peyton.  
  
Hey that's the end for now! Yes there is more Duh! I know this is longer than the rest and I was going to write even more but I'm getting kicked off the computer, so I decided to leave it at this. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	8. Fun Nonetheless

A/N: hey you guys! I've been writing like crazy lately.for some reason I feel like getting this over with quick! I don't know maybe I'll just stop posting stuff all together. This is getting boring to me, I'm not sure, should I go on after this chapter or not you tell me?  
  
FUN NONETHELESS Chapter 8  
  
It was silent, all you could hear was the car and the low sound of music playing. This was a very comfortable silence. Haley and Lucas got along well, they clicked, from the beginning they just clicked.  
  
" So, uhhh...Haley I've been meaning to ask you...." Lucas said. " Did Nathan have...any...any objections to....me and you?" Lucas finished looking back and forth from the road to Haley.  
  
Haley smiled, " You and I.." she said simply as if answering his question.  
  
" What?" Lucas asked, confused.  
  
" The correct way of saying it is 'you and I'" Haley said smiling and having fun while torturing Lucas, " and no. Nathan has officially approved of you" Haley said sweetly.  
  
Lucas smiled and looked at her, " Haleeeyyyy....," Lucas said, playfully messing up her hair.  
  
The rest of the way was quiet. When they reached the docks Lucas turned to Haley, " I have a surprise for you," he said smiling. Haley smiled widely and waited for him to continue, bending her head down closer to him as if gesturing for him to go on.  
  
" Close your eyes," Lucas said putting his fingers lightly over her eyelids. She obeyed and sat back in her seat. Lucas got out and walked to the other side of the car. He opened Haley's door and took her hand, guiding her out and to the dock.  
  
" No peeking," he whispered into her ear. He left her hand and she heard the sound of something like a switch going off, keeping her eyes closed. She felt Lucas come back to her side. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and she felt tingles go down her spine. He brought his hand up to her face and gently pushed back a loose strand of hair. He brought his head down to her ear and whispered softly, 'sexy' Haley thought, " Thank you Haley James for just being you," he said kissing her cheek as if signaling her to open her eyes. Haley slowly opened her eyes and gasped.  
  
" Oh my God, Lucas...." She said in almost a whisper and cupped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. The entire dock was covered in golden shimmering lights. A candle lit table in the center with a bouquet of red roses in the hands of a gigantic white teddy bear that was sitting in a chair facing her. The lights reflecting on the water. Haley turned to Lucas and instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. He brought his arms around her waist. Still holding each other, " Its beautiful, its so beautiful..." Haley said sincerely.  
  
" Its all for you Haley. I want this to happen, God do I want this to happen. I want to be with you...." 'this is it Lucas, this is it, do it, ask her' he thought to himself, " I want you to be my girlfriend. Haley will you be my girlfriend?" Lucas asked, with nothing but hope in his big blue eyes. Haley drew back slightly. 'NO! NO, don't do this, say yes, please say yes!!!' he thought. Haley still had her arms around Lucas' neck and he still held her by the waist, bringing her head back to see Lucas' face. She had a look that Lucas couldn't make out on her face.  
  
" Yes.." Is all Haley said, that's all she had to say. Looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. She was lost in those big blue pools he had for eyes. Lucas saw an innocent, sweet little girl in Haley's eyes, something he had never seen before, and he felt something he had never felt before. He couldn't quite understand what it was. It was like butterflies in his stomach, his chest felt like it was going to explode, his head had all kinds of happy thoughts and the moments he spent with Haley playing over and over making him laugh and want to jump with the joy of this second. It was like a wave that hit him when he understood what this was. It dawned on him, for the first time in his life that he, Lucas Scott, has fallen in love with someone, with Haley James. He thought if he should tell her, but decided not to. He just asked to be his girlfriend, he couldn't just say those three insanely true words 'I Love You'. He will wait, he will wait until he thought Haley will return his feelings. Finally, Lucas realized they had been in this position a long time, just staring into each other's eyes. 'She said yes stupid! She's your girlfriend now..go ahead' Lucas thought silently. Instinctively he brought his hand up to her chin and moved her closer, he bent his head down and leaned in. Haley closed her eyes and moved forward. Their lips met, gently at first, then Lucas' grasp around Haley's waist grew tighter and Haley brought her hand to Lucas' hair, softly rubbing the back of his head with her fingers, deepening the kiss. They kissed, passionately. Haley moved her fingers through Lucas' hair softly moving her hand down to his cheek caressing it lightly, then it found another trail down his neck and all the way down to his waist, brushing over his chest slightly, causing Lucas to moan lightly. Haley smiled against Lucas' lips, at the sound that just left his mouth. After a few minutes ( 8 ½ to be exact) breathing became an issue so they let go of each other. Both of them smiling at one another. Lucas took Haley's hand and guided her down to the table. They talked for a while then Lucas suddenly got up.  
  
" Haley, I know this is kind of new and stuff but you wouldn't happen, by any chance want to go to Tim's party tonight?" Lucas asked nervously.  
  
" Well, I thought it was just going to be the 2 of us.." Haley said thoughtfully.  
  
" Yeah, and I'm sorry but please try to understand. Tim's my best friend and he wanted me to be there. We won't stay long if you don't want to." Lucas pleaded cautiously, not wanting to upset her on their first real- date.  
  
Haley did understand, if Nathan wanted her to be at his party, she would the same thing Lucas was doing right now. She gave him a warm smile, thinking how sweet he was about his best friend, " Alright, lets go." Haley got up and Lucas drove to Tim's place.  
  
A few minutes later they were walking through the door that led into Tim's. Lucas introduced Haley to everyone and anyone who looked like they were even thinking of making a smart-ass comment got the death stare from both Lucas and Nathan. Nathan was there with Peyton, laughing and having fun. Haley looked at the two and smiled, knowing there was a spark there. Everyone was shocked to see that Brooke was silent for the most part. No truth or dare, no girlfriends kissing other guys. Everyone was wondering what was up, coming to the conclusion that she just didn't have enough to drink and would start soon.  
  
Haley, Lucas, Peyton and Nathan were all in their own worlds. The music blasting in their chests and them having the time of their lives. Brooke sat off in the corner, watching them, bitterly. ' Lucas passed me over for that scrawny little thing?! Look at them, pathetic!' Brooke thought to herself. An evil grin spread across her face, ' Oh, I know just what to do. I'm so bad!'  
  
The party went well. Minimal raging drunks, no fights, no broken glass. And Haley, Lucas, Peyton and Nathan had a great time. They had a lot of fun together. Unexpected for the latter two, but fun nonetheless.  
  
Hey people! That's it for now. Tune in next time. ~if I get feedback I'll go on with this~ it's your call, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	9. Night

**A/N**-I'm Baaaaaack!!! Hey I know I haven't updated in like a year (literally) but I got this review like yesterday that kind of got me into the mood, so...here I am! Hope you like it and don't forget to R&R....BTW-this is what goes on during the party and then later, I realized I didn't leave u guys with many details so here it is......

Disclaimer- yes, I own nothing on the show One Tree Hill, even though I WISH to own Lucas and his cute-little-half-brother!! (CMM and JL)

NIGHT Chapter 9.

The crowd of dancing maniacs was jamming to the ungodly sound that had been pounding in their chests. Actually, half of them could just barely hear the song, the bass was just cranked up to a high.

When Nathan and Peyton bumped into each other at the movies, they had never expected to spend the rest of the night together; but with the direction in which they were headed, that was not an impossibility. Nathan pulled Peyton closer to him. Peyton let out a small laugh as Nathan started to "shake it like a Polaroid picture."

"You're crazy you know that?" Peyton questioned Nathan with glistening eyes. Nathan was one of the sweetest guys that Peyton has ever met. He was caring, cute, and he made her laugh. Peyton hadn't laughed in a while and, with Nathan near her, letting out a smile, or two didn't feel so unimaginable. She hadn't even thought of Lucas and that "other woman" once since she was with Nathan.

"Yeah, I know " Nathan said simply, flashing Peyton his cute smirk and continuing to dance and gulp his drink at the same time. Nathan was heart-broken after giving "his blessings" to the whole Haley/Lucas (his sort-of-half-brother) deal, but Peyton kind of changed that. She came like a gust of wind and took him with her like a leaf. Peyton was unique and intellectual and a _total _hottie! But, jokes aside, Peyton intrigued Nathan to no end and he had decided, within the four or five hours that he has really known her, that he would follow his gut with this one; he would give himself a chance so that Peyton could give him a chance.

Lucas' heart was slowly melting as Haley shyly smiled at his wonderful compliments for her. He cared for her so much and everyone could tell. Lucas was half-sitting-half-leaning on a stool, away from the rest of the crowd, with Haley's small hands enveloped in his own. Haley was standing between his legs, her nose just barely touching the tip of Lucas'.

"You're so beautiful," Lucas said in almost a whisper, "I'm so happy, Haley." Lucas smiled and Haley simply looked down, it was beginning to become extremely evident to her that he really meant all this and a deep pink color crept into her cheeks.

Lucas knew that his confessing all these emotions to Haley might be overwhelming her and that is probably why she was blushing so much, but he couldn't help it; he loved everything about her. Lucas had never felt so passionately, so much about anyone else. Haley was so important and so special to him that maybe even he didn't realize the extent of his madness. She was so different from the rest. She was so intelligent and so caring, and she didn't have to be half naked for someone to notice just how insanely radiant she was.

Suddenly Lucas felt a rush of emotions. He was overpowered with love and passion. Lucas brought his hand to Haley's chin and gently lifted it up to his lips, giving her a light kiss.

"Mmmmm......what was that for?" Haley asked, surprised, with a grin. Lucas just shrugged, put his arms around her waist, and pulled her close.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Lucas drove Haley home. When he reached her house he looked at Haley, expecting her to get up. A slight "awww" came out of his mouth, but just slightly (remember, guys don't do that). Haley was curled up against the door and sleeping soundly. For a moment all Lucas could do was sit there, and watch her sleep. "She looks so peaceful," he thought, silently, "so beautiful". When he could finally will himself to take his eyes off her, he opened the door and went to the other side of the car. He opened the door and leaned in, bumping his head slightly as he quickly reached so Haley wouldn't fall. "Ow!" he said in a whisper while rubbing his head with one hand and holding Haley with the other. Haley moaned a little and her brows furrowed somewhat.

For the life of him, Lucas could not get this girl to sit up, or move, or nod her head, or get any sign of consciousness out of her!

"Haaaaleeeyyy," he whispered in her ears, all he got was a another groan, "sweety, you have to get up, you're home now." Another whimper. It was late, he knew it was, but it can't possibly be such an insanely wee hour of the night, for Haley, that she can't even get up! She was a rock, and he had to get her in that house tonight, or he knew his fate in the morning. That's it, there was nothing more he could do, he put a hand on her back and slid the other under her legs, picked her up, surprised at how light she was-yes, he had imagined how she would feel in his arms- and hit the car door with his tush, closing it with a thump. He walked up the steps with a sleeping Haley in his arms. He tried to reach for the door to knock, but that was impossible.

He tried the knob, just in case, and found the door to be unlocked. He forced it open and tip-toed his way up the stairs and into Haley's room. Lucas gently laid her safely onto her bed and she curled up to one side, like she did in the car, except this time, she took Lucas' hand with her. He let out a little laugh, the situation he was in was absolutely wonderful, but he knew what he had to do. He lightly moved her arm that held his and turned to leave. But before he could leave, he had to take one last look at her. He turned again and gazed at this goddess that was, now, his. He

moved a loose strand of hair from her face and gave her a feather-light kiss on her forehead, smiled, and turned again. He closed the door to Haley's home and ran to his car; he couldn't wait to get into his bed tonight--all these emotions running through his mind and all these surprises for his "glass-doll" had exhausted him, plus, tonight he would have the best sleep of his life.

Nathan and Peyton had a great time tonight and decided to give each other a chance, yes this was all decided while they were completely sober. Nathan drove Peyton home....

" So," Peyton said as she leaned on the door of Nathan's truck " you want to come in?" Peyton gave a wicked smile to Nathan. He contemplated what he should say, he knew he couldn't stay, his mother would have a fit!

" That's very flattering," Nathan looked down and let out a smile, "but I can't stay." he said as he looked up again, into Peyton's big blue eyes, "Maybe some other time?" She loved the way Nathan looked into her eyes when they spoke, he looked into her heart and her soul.

"Sure," Peyton said and smiled. She knew Nathan wouldn't stay, plus, she was only half-serious, he was a "good boy" and that kind of attracted her to him even more. Peyton waved as Nathan drove off. When she was sure she was alone, Peyton did a little happy-dance while running through the front door of her house.

Nathan could do nothing but smile. Smile at this night, smile at Peyton, smile at his slight jealousy with the Haley and Lucas thing, he just smiled. His mouth began to hurt soon, but he still just smiled. Anyway, he reached the front of his house and walked into the door.

Karen looked like she had been sitting there, on the couch, watching a chick-flick, with a box of tissues, and his sleeping uncle at her side for a while. When Nathan walked into the living room, he looked at Keith almost snoring and his mom holding a couple of tissues to her tear-streaked face and her eyes glued to the television.

" Hi, mom," Nathan said with a little laugh. Karen made a "hmmm" sound and waved a hand in his direction. "OK, so....uhhh I'll be going to sleep now. G'night" Nathan said before, waving and rushing up the stairs, relieved that his mom got to Keith before she got to him. Nathan lay in his bed smiling yet again. He had made a couple of mental notes:

Haley/ LucasOK,

Me /PeytonGOOD,

B-ball teamGOOD,

Crazy revenge for LucasNOT UNTIL HE HURTS HALEY,

Mom/KeithVERY GOOD!

It was like a bunch of post-it's in his head, he thought and laughed, turning on his side, and closing his eyes. It had been an awesome night!

There it is people! I can't believe I'm back, anyway plzZ R&R!!! give me sum suggestions, and I know this wasn't a really GREAT chapter but I just HAD to add a couple of cute details into the story....Tune in next time to the Wild and Crazy Adventures of Yogi Bear (LOL-inside joke!!)


End file.
